1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lantern detachable cap, and more particularly, a lantern detachable cap of which a lantern is freely detachable from a peak of the cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, someone grips a lantern with his hand(s) to light up the front or surroundings when he is going hiking and fishing or doing a job at night. In some cases, he may be tumbled over a stone or intend to pull a fishing rod abruptly. At this time, if he grips the lantern with his hand(s), he can not rapidly cope with the abrupt situation. In addition, he can not be effectively doing a job with his hand(s) griping the lantern.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem and provide convenience, a lantern attached cap has been developed. For example, proposed and developed are various caps in the Korean Utility Model Application No. 02-16247 entitled, “a light-bulb attached cap,” the Korean Utility Model Application No. 96-35598 entitled, “a light-lamp attached cap,” the Korean Utility Model Application No. 90-8088 entitled, “a light-lamp attached fishing cap,” the Korean Utility Model Application No. 03-15065 entitled, “a light-bulb cap,” and the Korean Utility Model Application No. 01-33244 entitled, “a light-lamp attached peak for use in a cap.”
Each of the aforementioned utility models has a complicated construction. In addition, a battery is separately provided at one side of the cap or the peak thereof. Therefore, an additional manipulation is inconveniently needed to turn on the lantern. Since the lantern is typically provided to outside of the peak, the cap can not be neatly shaped. Since the lantern is “fixed” on the peak, it is impossible to freely detach the lantern from the cap.